Ordinary
by number2stormhawkfan
Summary: Danii is pretty much a normal girl. Yet what happens when she is somehow transported to atmos and gets the chance to do something extrodiary? Will she be able to when she can barely distiguish right and wrong? Bad summary but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so let's get this straight now. I'm nothing out of the ordinary. Really and truly. I didn't even watch that cartoon Storm Hawks. Wouldn't it have been more fair if some die hard Storm Hawk fan came instead of me? Yet I'm getting ahead of myself I mean, I haven't even told you my name.

I'm Danii, yes Danii with two i's Danii Scott. I live in a small town in Nebraska that resembles Gatlin from Children of the corn. I loved that movie. Sorry I get off track a lot, anyway there isn't really much to say there. The only thing that was considered odd about me was the fact that I like dying different colored streaks in my hair. That's pretty much it, sorry everyone no fancy upbringing or anything. I'm not even considered to be that smart.

I walked home after school every day with a couple of friends. It wasn't a far walk. It was just down a long trail and then turning a couple of times. I could walk it in my sleep. I think I have before, but I'm not sure. I looked around dully at the same old scene I saw every day. I wasn't even listening to what they were saying. I rarely ever did. I sighed and continued trudging forward. They dropped off as their houses came into view and finally I was alone.

Something had changed over the summer. I knew that, I just didn't know what exactly. Now everything that came out of my friends' mouths seemed shallow to me. Every time I tried to talk to them about something that mattered to me, it was awkward. I either somehow offended them or they were at a loss. It makes me feel so alone. I couldn't ever speak to them. I've never had a boyfriend or a crush I feel like sharing and makeup is a lost cause on me. I just couldn't seem to relate to these new boy crazy girls.

I turned on my street. Everything looked like the same damn boring thing. There were all the clone houses with their flower boxes being one of the only few variations. The green, perfectly trimmed lawns varied slightly too. Do not ask anyone what they use for them otherwise you will be sucked into an hour long conversation over what fertilizers are the best.

My house was honestly no different. Our lawn was a little duller because my Dad doesn't have the same enthusiasm about lawns that the other men in the neighborhood had.

I walked up the brick path to the door and used the hidden key to get into the house. For a couple hours it would be just me. The twins were at their friend's house, Fi isn't ever home and my parents were gone for the week. This would be and should be the best time I had all week. I was determined to have it that way.

I popped some popcorn docked my iPod on the main sound system and blasted my music. I began making cookies out of a package and sang along to nearly every song that played. While the cookies were in the oven, I sat down on the couch with the popcorn. I turned my music off and began flipping through the channels on my television.

I settled for a cartoon. That's when everything went black.

The first thing I was aware of was grass. I felt it against my face and hands. I stumbled up feeling extremely disoriented. Where was I? I opened my eyes and began looking around the open plain.

"Hello Danii" A man stood before me.

He was tall, it seemed like he was almost seven feet tall but my judge of him was probably hindered by being on the ground. He pointed this glowing light saber type blade at me. I could feel the heat of it from its position, a few inches from my neck. I sucked in a breath. This was scary. This was bad. I have no idea where I am how I got there and why someone looked like they were about to kill me

"Uh…hi" I said dully.

"Danii" The man had a cold emotionless voice, I noted.

"Uh yeah what do you want now?" I snapped.

I never did that. I should be quiet, I mean I could be killed with a light saber type thing at any second now. Yet now that I've started I couldn't stop. I rolled over and kicked the other man holding the glowing blade. I kicked him hard in the shin then grabbed his blade. Then I felt two hands around my neck.

"You will not struggle" The man said.

"Who are you?" I demanded struggling futilely.

"Let's just call me the Dark Ace" He said softy.

I froze staring ahead. Where have I heard that name? Yet I came up with a comeback quick enough. Which was strange because I never come up with those until after. Then I kick myself for not thinking of it when it'd actually matter.

"What do you have a stupid name like Henry?" I asked "I mean I'd come up with a cheesy code name too if I had that name"

"Shut up" He said tightening the grip on my neck.

My old self came back. I clamped my mouth shut and nodded slowly with the little bit of control I had.

"Good now you will do exactly as I say."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm scared" The little girl huddled next to me in the dark whispered.

I ran a comforting hand over her hair gently trying to find the right thing to say.

"I know, anyone who says they aren't scared are liars" I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

She was shaking. I didn't blame her. If I were a little girl I would be too. I looked around in the dim light. It came from a lightbulb that would swing threatening to fall at any minute whenever the...airship would turn. There were several children between eight and thirteen (my age) and there were a couple individuals as little as five. The information I got was sketchy, but apparently the place I was at was raided and took children to train into talons. Apparently Talons were the soldiers that the invading Cyclonians had. I didn't remember much from the cartoons of this that I watched but I remembered enough to fill in the gaps.

"I know you're scared" I said "I am too but you've got to pretend you're not" I said softly.

She nodded. The girl seemed to be struggling not to shake now. Yet she was failing miserably. I felt sorry for her.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Lissa" She whispered softly.

"Well Lissa I'm Danii" I said gently. "Danii with two I's"

* * *

One year later...

"Lissa slow down!" I shouted laughing at her enthusiasm.

"No you speed up!" She screamed back gleefully.

I leaned forward increasing the speed on my skimmer. I sided Lissa and easily disabled her craft. She fell from it and stuck her tongue out at me as her parachute deployed. I laughed and sped down. I jumped off the skimmer before it even came to a stop and stood before the Examiner. He was looking down at his clipboard, occasionally making check marks. He had his glasses at the end of his nose yet seemed to not see the paper. He looked up at me with his watery blue eyes which seemed to look through me with a blandness that I could barely bear. For a year I was putty in these people's hands. I was so sick of it. I wanted to get a field job so that I could get out, then actually get out. Yet even then I had no idea where I wanted to go. Yet I just pretended like I had a goal to myself. I guess after escape I'll just improvise or something.

"Good good err Danii" He said dully "You passed with flying colors, although in the future I assume you won't talk to your enemies?"

"Course not" I said lightly.

I stood up square and straight trying not to scratch my leg in my uniform.

"Dismissed" He said.

The man then shouted over his shoulder.

"Lissa pick up the mess then report back, there's four more to test today"

"Yes sir" Lissa rolled her eyes at me drawling the sir.

I walked to my dormitory and sat down on my bed. I hadn't really thought of anything. I wouldn't let myself. I have absolutely no idea what I wanted from this or anything. I was just letting myself be led into a path. I had done this all my life. I mean Mom wanted me to do ballet so I did it. Dad wanted me to get straight As so I did. I did extra cirrcular activities but none of them were ever for me. It was to coax a smile out of easily displeased parents. I frowned and traced the threads on my pillow. Even in a different world, I don't ever do anything remotely extrodinary. I remembered watching the cartoons for this world fleetingly. I was always watching them with my little brother. Over the past year I racked my brain trying to remember it all. i didn't want to make any mistakes, otherwise there'd be questions.

I remember the heroes of the show were the Storm Hawks. I looked up at the wanted pictures attached to the wall over one girls bed. There were holes and burn marks from her boredly tossing darts at the faces of Aerrow Piper, Finn and Junko. I took a dart from underneath my bed and tossed it at the poster. I hit Aerrow square in the eye...again. I got up to do what I was supposed to be doing. I packed my few possesions into a small trunk like suitcase.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted.

Automatically I shrinked. I knew she was talking to me. Retta walked in glaring at me "Whatcha doin here alone?" She asked chewing on a wad of gum.

She walked in. The other girls walked in from either side of her and all took cover hiding on their beds. Yet they all peeked out hoping that they'd get to see a fight. Nothing interesting ever happened except for fights. I didn't want to be on the other side of her blows.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" She said walking closer to me.

"Yes but I'm not talking to you" I said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

She bent down and got into my face. Spit flew from her mouth as she talked covering my face.

"When I'm talking to you you answer got that?"

"No but I'm sure you don't got that" I said wiping my face.

She flew at me. I narrowly escaped her first punch and got to my feet. I kicked her while she was still leaning over my bed. She rolled face first and fell onto the ground. I heard ooohs and gasps. No one ever attempted to fight back. Usually that made things worse. Yet I didn't care. Retta got up her mouth curved into a snarl. She lunged. I deflected her easily and pushed her against the wall. She attacked again and this time grabbed my hair, trying to drag me down. It hurt but I kept my focus and kicked her in the stomach. She leaned over and I took advantage of that. I brought my foot up in one jerking motion. She fell over crying blood falling from her face. In the past year I had become lighter on my feet and better at fighting.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" she shrieked curling up in a ball.

A talon walked in. I didn't know who. They all sort of look the same to me.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"She attacked me sir" I said softly.

"LIAR YOU FREAKIN LIAR SHE BROKE MY DAMN NOSE!" Retta screamed.

"Agggh get up go to the infirmary" He snapped at her "Come with me" He said to me "Commander wants to talk to you"

"Yes sir" I said looking a little past him.

"KISS ASS" Retta shrieked.

I walked out stepping over Retta dazed. What could someone want with me at the moment? Unless of course they heard about me removing power crystals and causing fequent black outs? nah they'd never think that was me. I shrugged to myself and kept composed. I walked down the hallway, not knowing what was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

First off sorry about the lack of quick updating I've been pretty busy and I've been having a major lack of ideas, I apologize profusely to you my patient and probably few readers:D Trying to create a story as successful as my first it rather difficult work, so please bear with me. And on an offnote have any of you heard don't mess with me by temposharks? Yeah that's a pretty awesome song. Anyway here's chapter three!

I walked to the headmaster's office alongside the talon.

He was really someone of no importance but annoying as hell. He kept trying to talk to me as we had our fifteen minute walk to the main building.

"Si do you think you'll be graduating?" A talon pulled up beside me.

"Yeah" I said staring ahead concentrating on my surroundings. "Hopefully" I added, I didn't want to sound too full of myself.

"I graduated top of my class" He said.

I tried to appear as uninterested as I actually was but apparently that wasn't working. I've always hated people that found reasons to talk to you for no reason. I clenched my hands. I had gloves on, but I knew my knuckles were white. He didn't seem to notice how tense I was. I would have just sat and nodded like I always did until people realized that I was truly uninterested. That often took a while. I scanned the surroundings of the main garden dully. I saw a skimmer rise and speed across the sky into oblivion.

"That's nice" I said looking up as more flew through.

"You like flying?" The talon asked, finally noticing my absentmindedness.

"Yes, it's the best part of the training" I said truthfully.

Flying the skimmer was one thing that I was fairly good at right off the back. I loved it really. I didn't fear falling or crashing, I just loved to be so high in the air that I couldn't see the ground below. Even when I was a little child riding in an airplane I loved it. I spent the entire four hour flight peering out the window.

"I liked it too, yet I preferred the staff fighting"

"Me not so much" I said dully.

We finally approached the building. The talon grew somber. We entered the doorway and began walking down the halls, silent now. In the eyes of the officals Talons were supposed to be diciplined and emotionless. It was very imortant for them to hold up their reputations. I became quiet too, but not out of pride. At the open door of the Headmaster's study stood a very familar figure.

"Hello Danii" The same chilly voice.

"Dark Ace" I said unconciously rubbing my neck.

"We were discussing your progress" The Dark Ace said smiling as if this were some inside joke that I wasn't in on.

The talon stood beside me awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do, he hadn't been dismissed and it would have been rude to leave now. In fact to the Dsrk Ace he seemed to be invisible. He had a way of tuning everything unnecessary to him out. It was scary. In a room full of gossip he could hear and distiguish the one bit of information that was remotely useful to him. He also had the ability to use it.

For the past year he would visit and often had a talk with me. He was trying to sound polite, but it was obviously businesslike. I didn't know why he was so interested in my affairs but obviously, he was.

"Excuse us a moment" The Dark Ace said, "I will talk to you in five minutes"

The Dark Ace motioned towards the chairs in the hall and I nodded. I watched him close the oak door. I sat down in one of the rather uncomfortable chairs. The talon sat next to me, since he still hadn't been dismissed.

"I can't believe the Dark Ace is here!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice.

I however was staring at the door. I stood up and walked towards it, trying to make my steps silent. I pressed my ear up against the keyhole where I could hear the headmaster and the Dark Ace's voice with surprising accuracy.

"What are you doing?" The Talon hissed.

I just motioned towards the door. He ended up crouching down next to me trying to listen.

"You promised me you could tap into it!" I heard the Dark Ace's cold voice.

"I didn't promise, I said I'd try" The headmaster's voice was shaking "How do you know? She's had very average results all around, what if she's just a bloody person?"

I heard shifting and the scraping of chairs.

"I know she is" The Dark Ace said. "I think she's more of a passive type"

"What does that mean?" The headmaster asked.

"A ticking time bomb" The Dark Ace said "She's suppressing it purposely, we need to put her out in the field to release any of it"

I heard more scraping and the Talon and I quickly raced back to our seats, trying to be as silent as possible. The headmaster opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I walked in trying to process what I heard as I went. I sat in one of the more comfortable chairs in the room. The Dark Ace remained standing. He had that same smile the I know something you don't know smile. I halfsmiled back at him then looked down, trying to look shy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" He said "And for a very short thing I suppose, congradulations Danii you've graduated the academy."

* * *

Sorry it's taking so long but I will start updating quicker soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, for a while I didn't know what to write next, and then I forgot I had a story going...yeah well here it is...**

I stumbled several times as I went looking around frantically. This Terra was windy and had an unforgiving chill. I hugged myself as I walked. This was part of the plan. I hoped that once I did manage this part I'd be able to just do my own thing whatever it was. With the threat of death looming over me I had no choice but to do this, but once I was in the middle of the so called enemies, I'd be safe from him...or so I hoped.

"Storm a brewing eh?" Some old guy walked out.

Great. I'm in an unfamilar place in a storm with some pervert old guy. I internally groaned and turned towards him. The man stroked his beard. I realized that he couldn't see me. He was just talking to himself. That in the first place is extremely odd. At this point I really didn't want to see what this guy was up to. I slinked back into the shadows and as soon as he was out of sight I began to run. I've only seen a couple of episodes of Storm Hawks but every one of them made this place (atmos I think) sound perfect majestic. Not the tripping over tree limbs running from a loon in a storm type.

I heard a sound that wasn't the storm. I kept walking in the direction if it and realized that it was the small hum of people talking in some sort of resturant or Tavern. I don't really know how to describe it. I walked up to it and pushed open the door with less than a moment of hesitation. It was crowded and loud. As I walked through most people ignored me and a couple looked up but then returned to their meals again. I kept my hood up as I walked, reluctant for anyone to see my black eye or the small cut at the corner of my mouth in a better light. That would arouse suspicion.

I sat at a small booth in the corner by the bar. I was starving but I didn't have any money. I would most likely have to steal the half eaten remains of someone's meal off another table. That would be a rather nasty and new experience. I groaned rubbing my head.

"Hey are you okay?" Someone slid in the booth in front of me.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped.

I looked up. The person talking to me seemed slightly taken aback by the outburst. I composed myself quickly and began formulating something to add.

"Got caught out in the storm" I explained like that would explain everything. "Lost my things kinda lost" I said shrugging "This has kind of been a bad day for me"

At that moment I realized who I was talking to. It was Aerrow, the Dark Ace had shown me pictures of all the Storm Hawks and explained around the gaps in my knowledge of Atmos. I frowned to hide my shock and looked away. Hopefully he would just take that as embarrassement or shyness.

"Well I'll say" He said smiling halfheartedly.

I could see him from the corner of my eye. He looked exactly like the cartoon only more real somehow. It didn't make sense how it worked but it did somehow. I frowned again. I seemed to be doing that alot recently. Then again I didn't have much to be happy about recently.

"I'm Aerrow" He said holding his hand out.

"Danii" I said eyeing his hand but not shaking it.

"Well um...do you need something to eat?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Nah I'm good" I said looking out the window.

My stomach grumbled. Aerrow grinned and crossed his arms "Hey Finn get one more special!" He shouted at a blonde guy I instantly identified as Finn. I was definately in the right place.

"Thank you" I half whispered sheepishly.

"So where are you from?" Aerrow asked this question while looking at his fingernails.

"Terra Atmosia" I responded perfectly, not too quickly and not like there was a delayed reaction.

I'm getting better at this. I thought this as we continued our awkward conversation, asking simple things but I ended up finding out anything that I didn't already know. I had to be careful, I knew but I found my cool starting to slip. I'm not good at doing things that I know are particularly wrong. I'm not good at smiling at someone and stabbing them in the back. I preferred simpler ways of handling things, if any way at all. I'm generally the type of person to stay OUT of trouble. I laughed internally as I said this. No I didn't like the thought of this and yet I am.

"There's no way of contacting anyone in the storm" Piper told me as she shoved a cheeseburger towards me "So you're either gonna have to sleep in a booth or stay with us for the night"

Isn't that how the Shining began? No...I think that's how The Haunted began...well it was some horror movie. Anyway I think I'd rather sleep in a booth. Yet of course this was the invitation I was waiting for. The one they told me I'd get.

"Thanks...I'd like that, but only for tonight" I said adding the last part quickly.

"So..." Finn trailed off.

"Shut up Finn" Piper snapped "I think you're sad attempts at flirting aren't welcome"

"I was just gonna ask-"

"Aah at at!" Piper interruppted pointing at him warningly.

Finn frowned and began to stuff an unimaginably large amount of french fries in his mouth. It was sickening. I averted my eyes and found something else to stare at; my untouched cheeseburger. I felt queasy. I didn't want to eat. But before anyone could question me I took a bite. I chewed, I swallowed reluctantly and instantly felt better. I took another bite. I am not meant to be without food. I finished my plate in record time. Well record time for me, everyone else was finished before me.

Piper took my arm as if she thought I would fall and led me out of the booth. Everyone scurried out into the storm and into the Condor, their airship. I looked around deciding what to do next. Sleep. Sleep sounded like a brilliant thing. Yet I couldn't go to sleep yet. That was the sad part. There was so much to do, and so much to listen too.

**Well that's it for now i know epic failure, but I'll try to make it up to everyone in the next few weeks...**


End file.
